


Yandere Various Outlast X Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) was falsely accused of a crime. They claimed she was mentally ill. So she is sent to Mount Massive Aslyum. She catches the eyes of some staff members and patients. They have an obsessive love with her.Once the breakout happens (Name) is determind to escape. She gains the help of Waylon and Miles. Who are both determined to record everything and protect the women they love.(Name) has to face the struggles of patients, staff, reporter, and the Walrider after her. They are in love and one of them will have her in the end.





	1. Brought to the Asylum

(Name's) pov)

I was walked into the asylum, they accused me of murdering my family but I didn't. I was hanging out at a park but when I got home I slipped in some blood causing me to put my hands out to stop myself and got blood all over them. By the time the police arrived and I found the bodies I was shocked. They sentenced me here until the case continues. Apparently I was the only female here which made me nervous but I think I can ride it out until the trial. As I walked into the almost bare room a man walked in. I look at him as he stared at me. I blushed nervous. I mean I am the only female here. He must have not seen one in a while.

"My name is Jeremy Blair. It is nice to meet you miss?" He looks at me. 

"(Name) (Last Name)." I tell him. 

(Jeremey's POV) 

I normally did not have to meet the patients but this one was here temporarily. Until the police sort out a murder. wither he did it or not was I know however when I walked in I was shocked that it was a female. She was... stunning really.

"(Name)." I said testing her name on my tongue. "Well I hope your stay is up to your standards." 

"I just hope I am proven innocent." She says looking at the wall. "I am being stuck with someone else's crime." 

I could tell she could never hurt someone. The way she does not seem like someone Who could kill her entire family. She also seems perfectly sane.

"I don't think you killed your family." I said as she looked at me. "yeah... thanks I didn't, I can barely hurt a fly..." she sighed. "But thanks... It's going to be hard to not see my family when I get out..." 

I nodded my head. She seemed to accept that she will be here for at least a couple of months. She seemed to be rather calm about this. Most girls would be hysterical about this. 

"So how does this work, Mr. Blair?" She asks. "I really don't have experience with this sort of thing." She laughs sadly. Trying to make light of this.

"We have to have psychiatric evaluation and see if you are mentally unstable for evidence." I said as she looked around. You could tell she was nervous.

"That makes sense." She says locking eyes with me. 

"Then we will have to have you have a physical. You will meet our Dr. Trager. He will give you the physical do not worry I will be there so he does not try anything." I tell her, not that I will let anyone touch her. "Sorry for our lack of female staff." 

She seemed a bit tense at that though but nodded. "A-alright..." She said softly as she looked around more. I wouldn't let anyone touch her in any way that she or I didn't like. I don't know what it is about her...

But she is mine and mine alone. I won't let anyone hurt her. 

-Time Skip-

She passed all her psychiatrict test. She seemed perfectly stable. Which I am glad for. We are gone in our way to the medical part of the hospital. She was still nervous, I understand that this place has some insane people that aren't stable.  Though there was no way for them to have a break out or anything.

We walk into the hospital and (Name) looks ready to run. I get it she is a female and is having a male do her physical. It probably makes her nervous. 

"Dr. Trager, please come here." I say. 

He pops his head out and walks over to (Name) and myself.

(Rick's POV)

I walked out after having hear Jermey's voice, I didn't think I would have any more patients today at least not already. I walked over to him and saw a woman, which is rare and seeing her in the uniform of the patients is even more rare. She was very beautiful. And she is looking at me nervously. 

"So what is a female doing here as a patient?" I ask.

She looked at me. "They think I killed my family... I didn't though! I'm innocent." She said as she looked down.

She seems like she could hardly hurt a fly. "I believe you, buddy." I tell her. 

She looks up at me and smiled sadly. "Thank you."

It was odd to see someone look so helpless or sad here but that made me want to protect her. I looked at her. "So what are you here for?" I asked as she looked down and Jermey answered for her. 

"She needs a physical."

I felt myself blush at the thought pf giving her a physcial. I nodded and got a set of scrubs in her size. She goes to change behind the changing curtain. She changed though the closest to her size was a mens XS, we had a female ward but she was the only female. We didn't even have female uniforms. She walked out and we started her physical. She seems to be very healthy. She was nervous as I had to check a few things. 

I looked at her and though I would not do certain things..today. there was still something needed and that was to check for any abnormalities in the breast tissue. "Alright you seem healthy." She let out a sigh of relief. "Though I'm sure you do know what comes next." That's when she blushed and nodded. She slowly removed the scrub shirt and blushed more as she looked away.

I carefully checked her breast enjoying the feel of them. They were soft. She is blushing the whole time. After I am done I smile at her. She blushes and looks away. I wanted to grab her face and kiss her. I hold back because Jeremy is here staring at me and glaring. 

I smiled as she put on her shirt quickly. "There were no abnormalities that I could find." I said as she blushed and nodded as she got up.

She goes back to change back into her uniform. I watch her shadow change. Then she comes out. Her hair is in a ponytail. She meets my eye than blushes and looks away. I know things between us will be awkward for a while... But eventually I'll make sure that she will eventually be open with me. She follows Jeremy out. Probably going to head back to her cell. She deserves a room better than the small cell she was given.


	2. Meeting Cell Block Mates

(Name's pov)

I got up and groaned in pain, the bed was extremely uncomfortable and hurt like hell. My back and neck were killing me. I hear someone knock at the door. I look up to see Jeremy Blair and a guard. I look at the and blink. 

"Morning, (Name)." Jeremy greater me. 

"Good morning, Mr. Blair." I greeted back. 

"Please call me Jeremy." He tells me. I simply nod. "You will meet your block mates today. And we made it so you can take showers alone. We have not had a female here in a long time. So we have to have a few special things out for you."

I nodded and stetched out and hissed in pain, his face contorted to worry. 

"What's wrong (Name)?"

"Nothing just the bed was far too hard for my body, I can manage I think though." I said softly

"We can see to get you something better." He says almost instantly. 

"You don't have to do that." I quickly tell him blushing. 

"I insist." He says. 

"Ok, thank you Jeremy." I whisper blushing.

He smiled at me as I smiled back. I was scared at first of this place I thought it was bad... I guess it's just because the female ward isn't used much. 

"Anything else bothering you?"

"Well... only that it's a bit cold but I don't mind the cold." I said as he lead me out of the cell to the cafeteria for breakfast.

He nods and says he will work on that. Next thing I know we are in the cafeteria. All eyes land on us. I felt shy being the only female here. When most of them have not seen a female in years. I go get some food than am told to sit at my cell blocks table. It consists of four men. A set of Twins. A male with odd hair style. And a really big guy. I sit down andfidget a bit. They are all staring at me. 

I looked at all of them, I hadn't expected to be so nervous but now that I see them all it was very intimidating. I could deal with it though... I think.

"H-Hello I'm (Name)."

(Eddie's POV) [Cause I Love Eddie!]

I stared at the little female. I was shocked to see her here. First off there is no female working here. And the female ward is close down. But she is so cute. Her (hair color) hair and shinning (eye color) eyes. I knew she was my darling the moment I saw her.

She seemed so shy as well. "Hello darling, I am Eddie Gluskin." I said as she smiled softly and nervously waved.

She was so cute. And innocent she will make the perfect bride. 

(Chris's POV) [he needs more love!]

I was blushing. (Name) was so cute and fragile she was like a little bird. Small and fragile. But oh so free. I look at her and hold at my hand. 

"Hello I am Chris Walker." I tell her.

She looks at it nervously before smiling and shaking my hand in her hand. She was so small compared to me. I knew I had to keep her safe. With all the men in here who have not seen a women in years. Though I did want to be with her in a honorable way. I guess she was the only woman here, and God knows what Eddie would do to her with how sick he is. I can feel Eddie glaring at me. He obviously did not like me touching. 'His' Darling. Which kind of made me mad. She is mine not his or anyone else's. I could also feel another two glares on my back as I knew it was the twins.

(Tim's pov) [the balding twin]

I was also glaring at Chris though I didn't say anything to him neither did my brother. We did not want to scare the new girl. When she walked in. My brother and I shared a knowing look she would be ours. She was already ours the moment she step foot in the cafeteria. We tapped her shoulder as she jumped but then smiled as we both held out both her hands to us but you could tell she was nervous.

We took one of her hands each. I felt a spark from her hand. She was so gentel and soft.

"Hello I am Tim Smith." I tell her. 

"And I am Tom Smith." My brother tells her. 

"We're twins." I tell her. 

"Though we were conjoined before coming here." Tom adds. 

"Yes, we were." I finish. 

She smiles kindly to us. 

"That's pretty neat... well... I'm here for killing my family... But I didn't do it! I can't harm anything living. I feel bad even for harming a fly..." She muttered.

Everyone at the table stared at her. We did believe her. She does not look like she has it in her to harm anything. Let alone her family. 

"I can see that." Tom says. 

"You do not seem like it." I said. 

"We believe you." Tom finished.

She looked at us and smiled. "Thank you... I would never kill my baby brother..."

I felt bad so did my brother. She lost her whole family than is being in a place like this. Though we would have never met her other wise. We did not say anything as we all ate food. Once we were done we put our trays in the right place. Next was to be called by cell block to bring taken to our block. Some guys walking by leered at (Name). She looked away uncomfortablely.

-Time Skip- Back to the cells-

(Name's pov)

I walked back to my cell. I still felt uncomfortable with what happened earlier. The guys leering at me like I was a piece of meat. Yes I am the only female here. But does not mean they should look at me like that. At least the guys on my cell block don't do that. I hear a knock on my door. 

"Hey do you want to play cards with us?" It was Chris. He looks at me holding a deck of cards.

I looked up and nodded quickly "sure I'd like too... I'd like that a lot..." I said quietly as I sat up. 

I walk out to se the guys at a table Eddie has a spot already by him waiting. 

He grins at me. "I see you wanted to play, Darling." 

I nod quickly. I did not know how I felt of him calling me Darling. I didn't think it was harming anyone as I sat next to him. "Y-yeah I did..."

Chris sits on the other side of me. The Twins across from me. Chris shuffled and cuts the deck. Soon we are playing rumey. I was fairly good at it. We played for a while. I grew repacked and started mocking around with them. It was very calming. I could handel a couple of weeks here. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Name's pov)

I sighed softly, it had been about three days since I got here but to me felt like it had been longer though I was completely shocked that Jeremy had kept his promise because when I got to my cell there was a new bed and even extra blankets and pillows. I smile and at that. He was sweet. When I sat down I sighed at the comfort. Laying into it and curling up in it. I also got more privallges. Where I can go to more places in the Asylum. Maybe it is because I am the only female and am not insane. Maybe it's because they know I didn't kill my family or anything. I'm sure I'm not more privileged than the others though, not by much I'm sure. I couldn't go everywhere though obviously.

I sit up on my bed when someone walks in. It was my uncle Max. He is my mom's brother. I blink up at him. I didn't know he worked here. I was confused but smiled, Max was always so nice to me when I was little.

"Uncle Max!" I said happily but that faded when he glared.

"Shut up Bitch!" He shouts. 

I instantly closed my mouth. 

"It is all your fault that my sister and nephew is dead!" He shouts at me. "You killed them and are now getting little treats, tell me did you suck off or fuck Jeremy Blair to get them?!"

I looked at him shocked, then angry, than disgusted. "...screw you." I muttered. "I NEVER KILLED THEM! YOU KNOW I LOVED THEM! AND I'D NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" I yelled as I cried. "I loved them... I love them..." I muttered.

(Jeremy's pov)

I walked by (Name's) door to see how she was doing. When I heard one the guards say that she must of sucked me off or had me fuck her. She screams at him. I push the door open and the guard turned around. 

"Mr. Blair." He says swallowing a lump in his throat.

I glared at him as I looked at (Name) who was crying and muttering that she didn't kill her family. "I would like to inform you she did no such a thing."

"She had to!" He shouts. "She was covered in their blood she is obviously sick!" 

I growled inwardly. "Well I think you are in due for a work avulation." I tell him. "I will see you in one hour to see if you contiue your work here at Mount Massive Asylum."

He nods and walks out. I sit on the bed and take (Name) in my arms. Shushing her gently.

"I can't believe Max said that..." She cried as she leaned into me. "H-He is my uncle... and h-he called me a bitch... suggested I did those things... I-I..." She had to take some deep breathes as she calmed down. The fact he was her uncle made it even worse.

I had a lot of pull. I would make sure he never worked again. She just lost her family. And now is being accused of such things. Though I would not mind in the future being with her intimately.

"I know you didn't.." I said softly though I think using the soft voice was for us both to calm down.

"I'm going to have to fire him for verbal harassment." I said as she looked at me. "P-please don't... he is the only one working... I know that because my aunt has a mental disability... He and I both worked to help pay for the medical bills."

I smile at her she was so kind. "Fine. But if he does anything else to I may not be so forgiving." I tell her. 

"Thank you." She says smiling up at me.

I nodded as I looked at her. I wish I could have kissed her but with her being a patient and a reporter around I couldn't do that.

-Time Skip- Cause I am out of ideas for this part-

(Name's) POV)

I am in the underground work area. In which I cannot go to far in. I am just wandering around though. When I bump into someone. I look up to see a blonde hair male who looks nervous. 

I looked at him. "I-I'm sorry about that." I said as I looked at him. "I'm (Name)... you are?" I asked.

"W-Waylon Park!" He says. "I'm the tempory tech guy, and Your a patient!? I did not know there were female patients!" 

"I am just here tempory as well. My family was killed and I was falsely accused of it." I tell him. 

(Waylon's POV)

I looked at her in a bit of shock, she was told that she killed her family? she didn't seem like she could hurt anyone. 

"I-I see." I said, I could feel myself blushing. she was beautiful...

She turns from me. I did not want her to leave. I was about to say something when I am paged again. I turn to glare at the entercom. Once I turn back to her. She was gone. What was it now? I was already disturbed from the thing I saw earlier. Whatever experiments they preformed here are NOT humane.

I go to fixs whatever is going on. Knowing that my email got out. 

-Small Time Skip-

(Name's) POV) 

I am officially lost. Down here is like a maze. Really. I stop walking when I hear Jeremy's voice.

"Somebody's been telling stories outside of class." Jeremy says as my eyebrows furrow in confusion

I lean into the room to see Waylon on the ground.

"You think you would be able to send an email out. With borrowed laptop and blocked router." He says. "That was stupid Mr. Park. Very stupid. In fact crazy. I think it would be best if you admitted yourself to Mount Massive." He grins. "Did you hear that? He agrees."

"That is what I heared Mr. Blair." He says. 

"What's that Mr. Park?" He asks. "You also volunteer for the Microgenenic project. That is very brave of you. Guard please give Mr. Park here a light seditive."

The guard starts to punch Waylon I cried out in shock. Jeremy's eyes land on me. I squeak and begin to run.

I couldn't believe what I had seen..no I know what I had saw. W-Why would they do that?!

"(Name)! W-Wait!" he yelled but I shook my head.

"N-NO! I-I hate you! Y-You're a monster!"

(Jeremy's pov) [he fucked up]

I grabbed her by her waist. Lifting her up off of the ground. She squirms and claws at my hands.

"Let go of me you bastared!" She screamed.

"Not happening (Name)." I said as she tried to get me to let go, I couldn't have he run from me.

I had to show her something. I carry her all the way to an empty office and sit her down. I pull out the camcorder. I used it to secretly record what was being said by the person who murder her family. I play it for her and her eyes widen. She craddeled the evidence close to her chest and years well up in her eyes.

I went to reach out for her but she shyed away. "This could get me out of here on the trial..." She said before she looked at me. "I-I saw what you did... I heard what he said... you... you... I can't believe it."

"There is a lot I have to do for my job." I tell her. "I had to make sure no one finds out the truth. I just want you to know. That I love you. I want you free and I want you to come work for me."

She looked at me and glared, or at least tried to. "If you have to incarcerate anyone who tries to tell the truth then just what the hell is happening here? I was actually happy to meet you... but you're a monster and I'd never work for you nor feel the same." she said.

I grabbed her and kissed her. I was angry but I had to show her I loved her. She squirms the bites my lip. Enough to draw a small amount of blood. I hiss and pull back. 

"I will leave you to think about it." I tell her. "I love you (Name)." 

I leave locking the door so she cannot get out. She bangs at the door. I knew this would take time. I had to deal with making her work here. I also have to deal with Waylon Park. This is all his fault. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Name's) POV)

I sat in the office. Suddenly the alarm goes off. I jump and try to get out guards rush by and I scream for help. They just ran past I sigh and turn around only to scream. I saw what looked like a monster as my eyes dilated in fear and I felt tears in my eyes. Would... Would I die...?

It walks up to me and touched my cheek gently. I whimper and he shushed me. I looked at him shocked. 

"Your in danger here." He spoke. 

"You... you can speak?" I ask. 

He shook his head no. "I make noises your the first to understand me." 

(Walrider's POV)

I was shocked that someone had actually understood what I said though she could be killed. She was scared of me and I could tell that but she was beautiful. I heared that she was here for being falsely accused. She is innocent. I know with my break out that I have the patients breaking out. I will protect her. But I am going to need a new vessel to be with her. One that can protect her. 

I looked at her then pointed to the drawer where the key was before disappearing leaving her alone.

(Name's pov) 

I stared shocked before running to the desk and opening it to see a key. I immediately took it and opened the door. "I need to find Waylon."

I start running around when I see a man fall into a dark room from a Window. I still have the camera with me. I look at him as he walked up. He has a camera and looks kind of a reporter.

"Hello?" I called out unsure if I should have said anything to the man.

He walks up to me and stares at me long. I blush he was kind of handsome.

"Hello, I am Miles Upshur. Are you a patient?' He asks. 

"Well yes, but I was falsely accused. I got my proof right here or who killed my family..." I tell him. 

"I see so you are going to leave?" He asks. He sounded said and worried about my safety. 

"No! There is a man who sent a email out to reveal this place. He got commited against his will I have to get him out!" I tell him. 

(Miles's POV)

I glared at that, I don't know why but I was jealous she was so worried about another man.

"...I'll go with you." I said as I grabbed her hand. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks as we walk down the hall. 

"Someone sent me an email saying some of things are going on in this place. I am here to reveal it!" I tell her. 

"Well since you are helping me I can help you. If we record what's going on here on two different sources. No one could deny what is going on here!" She tells me.

I nodded quickly as I smiled anything that brought me closer to her. We make it down a hall where someone is running into a room and slammed the door shut. We have our cameras up and our recording it. I tried to open the door. My heart is beating fast. It is locked though. 

She banged on the door. "W-Waylon is that you?" She called out through the door.

The door and a man hisses at her than closed it again. She jumps back. I grip her shoulders to calm her down. We continue and walk out we find there is no way further in then we have to climb in the vents. 

She looks at the vent then at me. "I'll go first okay?" She asked as I nodded.

She smiled at me softly and bent down as she crawled in and I followed right behind her. Her ass is perfect. I lift up my camera and starts filming her ass. She does not look back as we crawl. I am growing a bit tight as her ass flexes as she moves. It's a good thing she can't look back because ly face was a bright red as I stared at her and because she had the pants fitted... I could see the outline of something else. 

It was her Panties. I assume they have her some and they appear to be lacy. I wonder why they are lacey though. I want to touch her was but I hold myself back. I blushed as we continued to crawl through the vents as I had to think of things other than the woman before me. We make it out and drop. She smiles at me blushing lightly. We then start walking. We make it in the halls. I see a man who is buy and shirtless. His face is kind of messed up. 

"Chris." She whispers.

"W-Who the hell is Chris?" I asked quietly as I possibly could, he had blood on him and I don't think he was good news.

"He was on my cell block." She whispers back. "He is very sweet. But he has major PTSD from the war. He was a solider. He, he must think he is in a war zone. So he is killing because that is what he did before he left the war and came here." She says.

I look at her, I didn't like that she spoke of him fondly, and I don't like that it seems she is friends with him. "Let's leave him be... he may kill us if that's what's happening..." 

She looked sad but nodded. "Your right..." He crawl by then start slipping through the bookshelf. 

"Little pig!" He says grabbing me and I grabbed onto (Name) she is thrown with me and he hit the ground below the big guy. We fell unconscious.


End file.
